Mecha Baz
Overview Mecha-Baz is a giant humanoid robot who uses wrestling-style combinations and is powered by continual lightning strikes. He uses this electrical energy to power himself, as well as his array of electrical weapons. Because he draws storm clouds and lightning strikes to him, he can also use raw lightning strikes in an offensive capacity against opponents. His melee strikes may also be electrically charged. He also carries a limited number of dumb-fire rocket weapons. Origin Zubaz was the stage name of an unsuccessful professional wrestler from the early 1990's. Although he scored consistently high marks for ability & technique, his career was plagued with a comedy of mistakes which prevented him from ever actually winning competitive matches. Most famously, he had an uncanny ability to miss every appointment he made ever - which quickly made him a laughingstock among other professional wrestlers. Zubaz was then approached by a rich benefactor, who offered to give Zubaz the chance he'd never had to make a real difference in the world - by providing his likeness and muscle memory to a gigantic robot project, named “Mecha-Baz” in his honor. Zubaz underwent years of straining physical exams, evaluations, and programming sessions which passed all of his innate organic experience into the digital memory of the robot. Unfortunately, in a cruel twist of irony, Mecha-Baz was not outfitted with any high-speed transportation abilities, which made him difficult to deploy quickly in response to Kaiju attacks around the globe. Mecha-Baz quickly became know for his own inability to be places on time - a darkly comedic mirror to Zubaz's own professional failings. In desperation, Zubaz reached out to anyone who could help salvage the project that bore his name… and found a shadowy ally who promised to help the robot compensate for his tragic lack of speed. Mecha-Baz was transported to a remote island in the South Pacific, where he was battered with incredible electrical energies and had his programming altered in unknown ways. When he came back, Mecha-Baz was able to harness the power of lightning - accelerating himself and enhancing his combat prowess to new heights. Unfortunately, the changes to his core programming have also left him largely unresponsive to any but the most general commands… and the full cost of his upgrades may not yet be clear to the world… Energy System Mecha-Baz gains energy by absorbing electrical strikes from his environment - mostly in the form of lightning bolts which periodically strike his person. This energy is immediately stored in his energy banks, or redirected outwards when his internal batteries are full. Storm clouds follow Mecha-Baz wherever he goes above ground, though they strike more frequently when he moves slowly or not at all. These electrical events also provide temporary enhancements to his melee powers, and make grapples physically painful for his opponents. Ranged Combat Mecha-Baz can channel excess electrical energy into powerful electrical arcs which burn opponents. He also generates a close-range field of damaging electrical energy, which varies in strength as Mecha-Baz is recharged with lightning. When maximized, Mecha-Baz can create the awesome “Eye of the Storm” which swirls powerful storm clouds around him to discharge lightning everywhere while keeping him at maximum energy. As a back-up, Mecha-Baz deploys to each combat with a limited number of Rockets, which do not require external power to fire. Grappling Mecha-Baz has a vast & reflexive knowledge of grappling and clinches - allowing him to effectively wrestle with much larger foes. Against smaller or weaker foes, Mecha-Baz will often focus on grapples as a primary damage source. When he can store his electrical energy during a fight, Mecha-Baz's touch can electrify opponents, giving his grapples additional damage through proximity. Melee Combat Mecha-Baz has adopted the semi-flashy brawling favored by pro wrestlers, where the aim of strikes is to wear down and weaken opponents rather than to knock them out. Flying elbows, Drop-Kicks, and Haymakers feature prominently in his repertoire. His feet contain jets which can augment his kick attacks with explosive force. These boot jets are too weak for sustained flight, but they can give him slightly more air-maneuverability than opponents might expect. Despite his medium-large stature, Mecha-Baz also has a solid suite of low-hitting attacks, which can trip up opponents. ++Weaknesses Mecha-Baz cannot manually charge his energy - so he can occasionally run dry in the middle of a fight. Without energy he cannot fire weapons, or even employ most of his mobility techniques - leaving him something of a sitting duck until another lightning strike recharges him. Mecha-Baz has a number of physical & energy-based techniques which help him to control the ebb & flow of combat to match up with his needs. But if he cannot employ those techniques effectively, he will find that encounters can quickly turn against him. Mecha-Baz succeeds best with careful engagements and defensive play - but sometimes it's hard for him to maintain that level of self-discipline. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Mecha-baz personality *Combat Focus: Mecha-baz combat focus *Special Considerations: Mecha-baz special considerations Category:Good Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Prog Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Male kaiju Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Mecha